1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensing device with a glare shield and, more particularly, to an infrared sensing device using a glare shield against glare from neighboring light sources.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sensing devices can be classified into many different types, such as a temperature-sensing device, a humidity-sensing device, an infrared-sensing device and the like, based on sensing techniques of the sensing devices. The infrared-sensing devices can be bundled with lighting devices in operation and mounted at venues like a hallway, a stairway, a garage, and so on. For example, an infrared sensing device detects infrared rays emitted from an intruder and drives a bundled lighting device to turn on upon detection of the intruder's entry into a detection range thereof, and drives the lighting device to turn off when the intruder is out of the detection range, thereby providing powers-saving and anti-theft functions.
However, when in use, conventional infrared sensing devices are susceptible to glare from lighting devices nearby or in a range of lighting and thus easily misjudge environmental luminance to incorrectly turn on or turn off lighting devices corresponding to the conventional infrared sensing devices.